


The Sick Reality

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt No Comfort, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Ultron had just told them they had two choices:1. Let you go. Push you away and force you to leave.2. Kill you.





	1. Chapter 1

Ultron stood in front of the twin with a blank face and arms crossed over his metal chest. Wanda Was fighting her gut instinct to run away. Pietro looked  angry. His face covered in pure anger. Ultron had just told them they had two choices:

 

  1. Let you go. Push you away and force you to leave.
  2. Kill you.



 

You and the twins had known each other for years. All three of you experimented on by Hydra. You cell had been across the hall from theirs.

 

Slowly, over the years, you and Wanda had fallen in love. She loved you for your patience and friendship with her twin. You loved her for not pushing you to use your powers. You had never gotten comfortable with using them like the twins had with theirs.

 

Now, Ultron was telling them  they had to dump you or kill you. Wanda didn’t think she could do either. She also didn’t think she could change the robot’s mind. He wanted you gone.

 

Ultron thought you were weak. The sick reality was; you were. Your powers weakened you and took you grasp on reality. Most days you didn’t talk. You just sat in a corner, near the twins, hallucinating.

 

It was kind of funny, being in a hallucinogenic state all the time. You could see the words everyone spoke. Pietro was always a big, blue, jackrabbit. When he went super fast, you could see everything in slow motion. Wanda’s powers always looked like hundreds of cartoony flowers floating and moving around in the air. Ultron scared you. His voice, when you were hallucinating, when deep and dark. Like a growl. He was the new source of your nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda and Pietro came to your area, a dusty corner in the warehouse you guys were staying in. They didn’t look happy, it put you on edge. The hallucinations started slipping away; something was wrong.

 

Wanda sat next to you and grabbed your hand. You could feel her in your head. Her hand grew bright red, as did her eyes. You looked to Pietro, he looked confused and worried.

 

“Wanda, what are you doing?” he asked. You began to panic. What was Wanda doing and why were you starting to forget things about her and Pietro?


	3. Chapter 3

In all honesty, you hated your powers. They could hurt people and you didn’t want to do that, you never did. You had the ability to use energy of any kind and turn it into something like Wanda’s powers, but more concentrated and more powerful. You could use light, heat, the wind, water, and almost anything else to collect the energy your powers needed.

 

Wanda was erasing herself and Pietro from your mind. You had banned yourself from using your powers against the twins, but at the moment you weren't in control.Instinct took over and you attacked. 

 

You tackled Wanda out of her chair and onto the floor. You held her there with her own powers while collected energy from a lamp across the room. Pietro was stuck in place; not knowing what to do, who to help.

 

With the lights energy, you pinned Pietro to the wall. You climbed off Wanda slowly. Her face showed sorrow, love, and fear. 

 

You never wanted her to fear you.

 

You walked out of the room, both twins still pinned. Ultron had put them up to this, you just knew it.

 

You walked to the room he alway was in. You called it the nightmare room. You used your powers to pull the door off its hinges.

 

Ultron was sitting in the middle of the room. He didn’t notice the doors destruction, so you threw it at him. The door hit him square in the back, sending him forward. He quickly regained composure and spun around.

 

“I see they didn’t kill you.” he stated in his hallucination induced growl. You glared at him with hatred in your eyes. He had told Wanda to kill you. He would pay.

  
Anger began to consume you. You let a cry and lunged towards the robot. He smirked. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ultron walked into the room where the twins were. They were no longer pinned and Wanda didn’t like that she couldn't feel your presence anymore.

 

As Ultron strode in,  your lifeless body lay limp over his shoulder.

 

“NO!” Wanda screamed and ran towards the robot. Pietro stopped her before she could get to him. 

 

The robot smiled at the darkly, “You two couldn’t do what I asked of you. So, I chose the option that pleases me most.” He let you body fall with a thud on the ground.

 

He strode back out and Wanda ran to your body. She cradled you like a child while Pietro stood behind her. Silent tears slid down his cheeks as Wanda sobbed into your hair.

 

Wanda cut herself off mid-sob when Ultron poked his head back into the room. 

 

“Now children,” he growled, the way you always hear in the hallucinations. “It’s time to get back to work.”with that he smiled and left.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not making a part 2.


End file.
